Couples therapy
by scorpion22
Summary: Our favorite hogwarts couples our having marriage trouble, who will stay together and who will survive. Please read and review.


Chapter one: I own nothing, everything and I do mean everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the doctor that character is mine.

The couple seated around the room looked up as the doctor walked in; taking a seat in the only seat that wasn't taken. She wasn't very old, but she wasn't very young both she was a couple's therapy doctor in her late thirties with blonde hair, brown eyes, and she was of a meaty build.

"Hello I'm doctor Teresa Olson we're going to go around so I can get your names and the name of your spouse, I would also like to know how long you've been together, and how long you've been married, and may I say I am very happy you are all here because that means that you love each other and are willing to work on your marriage together "said the doctor. The couple sitting to her right began, and they were holding hands that were the first thing she noticed, it was also something she rarely saw.

"My name is Hermione Granger Snape we've been together seven years "she said looking over at her husband.

"I'm Severus Snape we've been married five years and separated three months "he said looking at the floor.

"I rarely see couples who come in here who are separated, but still holding hands "observed the doctor.

"I'm Ginny Black we've been together five years "she said looking angrily at her husband.

"I'm Sirius Black we've been married four years "he grumbled making it clear to the doctor he was not happy to be here.

"Harry Potter we've been together ten years "he said.

"I'm Lavender Brown Potter we've been married seven years "she said giving her husband a sad look.

"Interesting "muttered the doctor starting to write down notes on a sketch pad.

"Luna Longbottom we've been together six years "she giggled.

"My names Neville Longbottom we've been married five years "he whispered.

"Headmaster Albas Dumbledore we've been together nearly forty five years "he stated.

"Minerva Mccgonical we've been married forty years "she said.

"Dora Tonks we've been together eleven years "she said.

"Remus Lupin we've been married eleven years "he said

"Narissa Malfoy we've been together thirty six years and married thirty two years "she said.

"Lucius Malfoy we've been separated eight months now "he said.

"Draco Malfoy we've been together three years "he said.

"Rose Trelawney Malfoy we've been married two years "she said.

There was only one couple left now and they looked like they wanted to kill one another, glaring and throwing each other dirty looks.

"Ron Weasily we've been together eight years and married three, but separated almost a year now "he said refusing to look at his wife.

"Emily Jones Parker Weasily "she said.

" Well you all did very well so we're going to go around again, but this time I want to know what you do for a living and something you like and dislike about your spouse " stated the doctor smiling at the group sitting around her.

"Hermione lets have you start us off "said the doctor smiling at the curly haired young woman.

"I'm the charms professor at Hogwarts…my favorite thing about Severus is that sometimes he can be a very sweet caring person, but I hate that refuses to talk to me "said Hermione tearfully.

"That's very good Hermione Severus it's your turn "said the doctor gesturing in his direction.

" I'm potions master at Hogwarts…I love that I can have a decent conversation with Hermione without her saying something stupid because she's so intelligent, but I hate when she gets on me about expressing my feelings " stated Severus growling in the end.

"Excellent Severus "smiled the doctor starting to touch his shoulder, but backing off when he gave her a dirty mean looking glare.

"Sirius you can go next "said the doctor attempting to get the man to smile, but failing.

"I am unemployed meaning I don't support us according to my wife and I hate when she says this, but I love her…she loves me despite my flaws "exclaimed Sirius.

"Ginny "muttered the doctor.

" I am a mediwitch at St., mungos hospital…I love when Sirius does little things around the house while I'm at work so that I won't have to, but I don't like his drinking, constantly coming home drunk " seethed Ginny.

Sirius looked at his wife like he wanted to kill her for what she'd said.

" I own a robes shop called Lavender's fancy robes…I love Harry because he does romantic things like candle lit dinners, but sometimes he gets so full of himself because he was the chosen one I think about killing him sometimes " Lavender practically screamed smacking Harry over the head.

"Oh my Lavender there is no violence aloud in this room "scolded the doctor.

" I'm an auror for the ministry I hate that Lavender has such a bad temper which leads to her hitting me, but I love how tough and independent she is because I know I can count on her to stand by me " said Harry while angrily eyeing his wife.

"Very good Harry you can go next Luna "whispered the doctor while writing on her tablet.

" I'm the current owner of the quibbler which was owned by my father before me, but he died so now I run it…I love Neville very much sometimes he does things I like such as hunting for nargles when I know he doesn't enjoy doing that particular thing, but he hurts my feelings when he mocks the things I write about and talk about in the quibbler such as nargles when he's mad at me because he mocks the things I believe in…that my father taught me to believe in " cried Luna.

" I'm herb ology professor at Hogwarts…I don't mean to hurt Luna, but I can't stand it when she goes on and on about something stupid that doesn't exist, but I love how gentle and sweet she is to everyone, and everything even the scariest and deadliest creatures " said Neville taking Luna's hand and kissing her cheek.

"I'm headmaster at Hogwarts I love Minerva because she's not afraid to stand up for herself, but I hate when she yells at me for going on and on about lemon drops to people "whispered Albas.

" I'm the transfiguration professor at Hogwarts my only problem with Albas is he hates spending time alone with me…all he ever does is work…he spends more time with his pet phoenix fox then he does me, but I love his willingness to help anyone even the worst natured people " smiled Minerva taking his hand.

"That's very sweet Minerva "observed the doctor.

"I'm out of work because I'm a werewolf I love the way Dora is so fearless, but I hate how clumsy she is "admitted Remus.

"I love Remus especially how sweet he is, but I hate how he doubts and tells everyone that I don't love him "whispered Dora.

Doctor Olson nodded her head as she listened and took notes on her tablet.

" I am a homemaker I love my husband but he is a mean sadistic man who one doesn't give a dawn about anyone but himself, and he doesn't care what my opinion might be, and to be honest there's nothing I really like about him anymore " breathed Narissa her words coming out rushed.

" I am on the board of governors at the ministry I love my wife she is a smart woman, but I hate how she tells me what to do, but I love her very much I know she will stand by my side through anything " seethed Lucius mad over his wife's words.

" I always wanted to be a famous quid ditch player, but I gave up that dream to marry her…I love her because she doesn't care how sloppy I am or how much I eat…she loves me for me, but I hate how much she hates my mum " whispered Ron.

" I don't want his mum around because he always puts her before me…she matters more to him than I do, and I love that he still finds ways to show me he appreciates me like when he eats so much we're the flying instructors at Hogwarts " smiled Emily feeling as her husband kissed her cheek.

" I'm the divination professor at Hogwarts just like my mother was before me I see spirits, I see the future, but Draco doesn't believe I have the gift that is what I hate about him, but sometimes he can be protective or quite jealous over me I like this because it means he loves me " whispered Rose.

"I'm an auror for the ministry and I hate when she goes into these trances saying she is being possessed by spirits, but I love how free spirited she is "breathed Draco.

" You all did very well today our time is up, but we will continue to meet each week discussing what has come to light today " said the doctor.

The couples began to rise to leave, grabbing their cloaks as she watched them leave. Severus and Hermione she observed held hands through the entire session, walking out still hand in hand. Ginny and Sirius walked out separately neither one looking at the other as they left.

"Geez Lavender did you have to hit me so hard "complained Harry and Lavender and him left, the doctor could hear them fighting. Luna and Neville walked out as if nothing had happened.

"Come along my dear "whispered Albas as Minerva and himself walked out arm in arm. Like Sirius and Ginny Lucius and Narissa walked out separately.

"After you "growled Remus as Dora and himself left together, but the doctor noticed how they avoided touching one another.

Emily and Ron were the only ones who walked out visibly fighting. Rose and Draco walked out just like Severus and Hermione, hand in hand. Albas, Minerva, Severus, and Hermione went out for a drink afterward before going back to Hogwarts together. Everyone else went home. Dr. Olson picked up a tape recorder beginning to speak into it.

" Today is August 7, 2012 the first couples therapy session with the Snapes, the Blacks, the Potters, the two Malfoy couples, the Dumbledore's, the Weasilies, and the Long bottoms, and it has brought many things to light concerning each couple that will need to be further discussed " said the doctor into the recorder.

She turned off the recorder, leaving the office, turning all the lights out as she did, and going home.

Ginny arrived back at Grimmald place before Sirius did, arriving home to find Kreacher the only one there. Sirius arrived home a half hour later, and to Ginny's surprise he was sober.

"Hi Gin can we talk "asked Sirius leaning in the doorway.

"Ok want some dinner first "asked Ginny getting up and coming to stand next to him. Sirius moved a lock of hair back into place as he smiled down at her.

"Ok Gin "whispered Sirius caressing her cheek, feeling her lean into his hand. Ginny put a hand on his cheek moving closer to him so that she could kiss him quickly, but passionately on the mouth.

"I love you and now I know so many reasons that I didn't say back there "breathed Ginny against his lips.

"What "whispered Sirius pulling her close attempting to kiss her again, but having her hand cover his mouth.

" First I love that I can never stay mad at you, second I love that you make me smile, third I love that you make me love you more every day, and fourth and final I love that you love me " whispered Ginny slowly backing away from him to start to make dinner.

Sirius sat where she had sat only moments before watching her as she moved about the kitchen. She handed him a butter beer, taking a swig from her own bottle as she cooked their dinner. After it was all done, she set the table with silverware, plates, and a plate of steaks, mashed potatoes, green beans, carrots, and gravy.

"I'm starving…thanks Gin "said Sirius as he served himself, getting everything but the carrots.

"Something wrong with the carrots "asked Ginny as she served herself.

"No "said Sirius simply.

"Ok you eat them when they're in my stew though "said Ginny.

"I don't like them by themselves "growled Sirius.

A silence filled the room as they ate, neither saying a thing to the other, neither looking at the other, both staring down at their plates. They both hated the silence; both hoped the other would break it.

"You said you wanted to talk "whispered Ginny looking at him as they pushed their plates away at the same time.

"Yeah I…wanted to ask you…oh…never mind "whispered Sirius shaking his head as he felt her take his hand. She laced her fingers with his, taking his other hand as she did.

"Ask me "whispered Ginny getting up to walk around the table.

"Are you happy "asked Sirius feeling her in his arms at that moment?

"Yes I'm happy "whispered Ginny.

"Then why are we going to this session thing what does you being happy mean "asked Sirius.

"That means I love coming home to you, I love that I'm married to you, but I hate coming home and all we do is fight "breathed Ginny.

"Yeah we fight but we always makeup, and we haven't made up properly yet "said Sirius. He kissed her, Ginny caressing his cheek, and her fingers gripped his shirt.

"Sirius no…not tonight…not now "said Ginny hurrying to put the leftovers away.

"Oh come on Gin for god's sake why not we always have makeup sex "screamed Sirius standing up.

"Because that's all our marriage is sex, sex, sex, and maybe I want more maybe I want a marriage where sex isn't the only aspect "screamed Ginny walking past him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Sirius followed her, finding her in their bedroom getting her things, and moving them into a separate room.

"Ginny what are you doing it was just a fight what did I do…please don't leave me "rambled Sirius his heart filling with dread that his wife might be leaving him.

" I'm not leaving you Sirius until our marriage is more…then just sex, sex ,sex, I'm moving into a separate room " muttered Ginny taking more of her clothes into a separate room.

"But honey I love you…you can't leave me, and I thought you wanted to fix our marriage "stammered Sirius sitting on their bed and looking very confused.

"Sirius it's not like I'm moving out of the house…I'll be right next door, and I do want to fix our marriage, this will help our marriage "said Ginny coming out of the bathroom in her nightgown, her arms full of toiletries.

"How the fuck is this going to help anything "screamed Sirius looking angry and confused now.

"It will help us get to understand each other in a way that doesn't involve sex…now I love you goodnight "said Ginny kissing him, full on the lips before going next door. Sirius continued to sit on the bed looking more confused.

Sirius lay on their bed by himself, for the first time since he had married Ginny he slept alone.

At Hogwarts Severus and Hermione and Albas and Minerva were just getting back after going out to dinner after the therapy session. They said goodnight to Albas and Minerva then they looked at each other than down at their still intertwined hands. They were still holding hands, for the first time that night one of them let go. It was Hermione who let go, walking to the stairs that would take her to the floor that held her quarters in the charms classroom.

"Hermione wait "called Severus walking over to the bottom of the stairs where she stood looking up at him.

"Come down to the dungeons with me…have a drink "breathed Severus

"Severus you know where that will lead to "whispered Hermione placing a hand on his chest.

" I don't care…that's where you belong, you belong down in the dungeons with me " whispered Severus his voice liquid silk as always, it drove her crazy, and she felt even for crazy when he kissed her. Severus felt her hands on his chest as he pulled her into his arms, deepening the kiss, feeling her pull him up the stairs.

They found themselves at the top of the stairs, almost to the shifting staircases. "Severus "breathed Hermione heavily as she pushed him away.

"What "whispered Severus looking deep into her brown eyes?

"You said I belong in the dungeons with you…why do I belong in the dungeons with you "asked Hermione.

"Hermione I love you I don't want to talk about it now "whispered Severus.

"Severus I think you should go back down to the dungeons "stated Hermione backing further away from him.

"Hermione don't do this "whispered Severus taking a step towards her.

" I'm sorry Severus I love you…you know that, but you refuse to talk to me…that's all I ask…I don't care if you ever fuck me again, but I do care if you talk to me, but you won't let me in " said Hermione face to face with him now.

"When you're ready to let me in just let me know, and I'll be there to listen "said Hermione kissing his cheek before walking up the revolving staircase to the third floor where her quarters were. Severus watched her go, turning he walked back down to the main hall.

He walked to his office door, walking into a silence that he now found he couldn't stand. Before he had married Hermione or even began a relationship with her, he had enjoyed the silence whenever he could get it, now was very different.

"Her love has changed me "whispered Severus into the nothingness. He poured himself a fire whiskey, coming to sit by the fire in an armchair. Next to this armchair was Hermione's armchair, as he looked at it anger rose inside him, and suddenly something snapped.

Severus set his glass down on the table between the two chairs, and getting up he grabbed the other chair, throwing it into the wall. Grabbing the bottle of fire whiskey Severus walked into their room, it felt bare without her there. Severus lay on the bed, feeling the empty space next to him, and hating it. Drinking from the bottle, Severus looked up at the pale cracked ceiling, thinking of the nights events.

"I need to open up to her why can't I do that "Severus questioned himself, but he had no answer all he knew was that he loved Hermione.

He had to admit Hermione was right in a way, after five years of marriage he should be about to let his guard down and open up to her. The only person he could remember opening up to was Albas, but in a way Albas knew what he was feeling, he was older and wiser in ways Hermione wasn't.

"She's so young she can't possibly understand my feelings "muttered Severus out loud. He had been a death eater, he had seen and done horrible things, he didn't understand how she could even begin to understand that. As a death eater he had had to watch woman raped, people murdered, and sometimes he was the murderer in his mind no one could even begin to comprehend the feelings he had about that.

As he thought of these things, Severus drank greedily from the bottle until he had found he had drained it.

"So much for that "he seethed throwing the bottle at the wall where it shattered into a million pieces. Severus laughed at the sight of this, by now he was completely drunk. After removing his clothes Severus lay on their bed completely naked. He closed his eyes as he felt the empty space next to him where Hermione usually was.

"You will not make me cry Hermione Granger I'll be damned if you do that "whispered Severus.

Instead he smiled something he did only in the privacy of his quarters. He wouldn't let her make him cry, but she could make him mad as hell and she was with this whole situation which meant he had been especially cruel to his students. This brought Severus comfort as he fell asleep.


End file.
